


Quiet The Barking Dogs

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Panties, Service Kink, blowjob, butt plug, foot rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin realizes that he likes taking care of people more than he thought he did.





	Quiet The Barking Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!
> 
> I only learned the term "the dogs are barking" in the last few days, but I had to use it in something!

Arin sighed heavily, slumping forward in his chair, his face in his hands.

He had shit to do.

Not only did he have shit to do, but he had _important_ shit to do, the kind of shit he had to be careful with, and required a light touch. 

A light touch that he wasn't the best at.

And he had to be diplomatic, and he had so much other shit that he had to do that he didn't want to think about.

He was tired.

He was tired in his bones, he was tired in his _soul_.

And Suzy was visiting her family.

Usually, when he was in this kind of mood, he'd go home, pamper Suzy until he felt like a human being again.

But Suzy was out of the picture.

Fuuuck.

Arin groaned again, and then he looked up, because someone had knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arin called. 

And Dan sauntered in.

That really was what he was doing - he was _sauntering_ , like someone in some kind of cowboy movie, or maybe a certain kind of sport movie.

Not that Arin watched a lot of sports movies, but still; the principle was the same, right?

He'd seen bits of one.

And then Dan was throwing himself onto the couch, his eyes half shut.

"God, it's been a day," Dan grumbled.

"What's up?"

Arin leaned forward.

It was nice to concentrate on other people's problems for once.

... well, other people who he cared about. 

He didn't want to put work into some random shmoe on the street, but Dan... Dan he always had time for. 

"Not much is, like, wrong," Dan said. "I'm just super tired. And my feet hurt."

"Yeah? Why do your feet hurt?"

"I did a lot of walking. You know how I'm looking for the new couch? I went through at least a mile of Ikea showroom, I swear to god."

"You're rolling in the big bucks now," Arin said. "Why are you still shopping at Ikea?"

"They make good couches," Dan said. "They even have this one with, like, a storage compartment in it. I could use it to hide my weird kinky shit." 

"Versus the big trunk you have in your closet that you keep your weird kinky shit in," Arin said, his tone teasing.

Dan blushed. 

"Well, uh, you know what I mean," he mumbled. "I'm always a slut for more storage space."

Arin grinned again.

Dan was cute when he was flustered.

... Dan was cute doing pretty much anything, truth be told.

And Arin was not at all smitten with his best friend cum boyfriend, thankyouverymuch.

Cum in more ways than one. 

And now he was blushing, and Dan was looking at him slightly confusedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Arin said, and he flopped back into his chair, covering his face. "Sorry. It's been a long day, and I've got... a lot of emails to write. And people that i need to call. Which I don't want to do."

"Does anyone want to make emails or important phone calls?"

"Well, no," said Arin, and he laughed. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Dan. "I'm sorry you're so stressed."

"It's okay," said Arin. "Just dumping my problems on you."

"Dude," Dan said, and his expression looked... downright sweet. "We're... you know, you're my boyfriend. You're totally allowed to complain about things that are bothering you. It's fine."

Arin's heart swelled, and he smiled at Dan. 

Dan smiled back. 

"Anyway, my biggest problem at the moment is that the dogs are barking," said Dan.

"... what?"

Arin blinked at Dan, confused.

"My feet hurt. You know, the dogs are barking? That's why they made hush puppy shoes."

"... what?"

"Oh my god, you're making me feel so old right now," Dan groaned, and he covered his face with both hands.

"I'm sorry," said Arin. "Why do your feet hurt so much?"

"All that walking."

"You want me to help you?"

"Hm?"

"Your feet. I can rub your feet. I can, uh... quiet the dogs."

Dan burst out laughing, and Arin almost took offense, except it was just such a friendly laugh, and Arin couldn't help but join in. 

That was the thing about Dan. 

He was always so... open, so friendly.

So likable.

It would have annoyed Arin, except he liked Dan too much. 

"Would you mind doing that?" Dan looked nervous. "I mean, my feet can't smell that good. And, uh, I know you've got other important shit to deal with."

"Are you kidding?"

Arin came out from behind his desk, to sit on the floor in front of Dan, and he beckoned for Dan to stick his long legs out.

Dan put a foot next to each of Arin's thighs, and Arin quickly untied Dan's sneakers, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

... okay, yeah, it was a bit of a strong smell. 

But it wasn't too bad.

And when he took Dan's foot in his hands and began to knead, Dan made a noise that was positively _sinful_ , a long, drawn out moan.

"I forgot how good you are at that," Dan mumbled, and he was sinking down into the couch. 

"Hmm?"

This was nice - it was a simple task. 

Make Dan feel good. 

And he was evidently accomplishing his goal, because here was Dan, groaning from attention, his toes flexing gently against Arin's wrist.

Arin was... was he getting hard?

His mind was going someplace - someplace that was a bit like the space he got into when he was spanked or tied up.

Something like a sub space?

Maybe.

But he wasn't... he wasn't in pursuit of an orgasm, or even really any pleasure.

He just wanted to make Dan feel good, doing whatever he could to do that. 

It was almost zen - he cracked Dan's toes, he dug his thumbs into the soles, his fingers into the top of Dan's foot. 

He even graduated to rubbing Dan's calves, his hand sliding up the legs of Dan's jeans as Dan made pleased noises and squirmed over him. 

"I always forget how good at that you are," Dan mumbled, and he was flopping back onto the couch, a completely boneless heap. "I feel so much better. Holy fuck."

Arin blinked, coming back to himself.

He was more centered now, calmer.

He had one heck of a boner.

And Dan seemed to notice it too, because he was grinning.

"I didn't realize you had a foot fetish," he said, his tone teasing, and he pressed the sole of his bare foot against Arin's cheek. 

Arin paused, letting Dan keep it there, then batting it away. 

"Nah, that's not it," Arin said, and he let go of Dan's foot, patting his ankle. 

"Well, something got you all worked up," said Dan. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "I'm not worried about that right now."

"Hmm?"

"I'm, like... super calm right now," Arin admitted. "It's nice."

It was almost like floating.

"You did a really good job," said Dan, and he rested a hand on top of Arin's head. "Thank you."

Arin practically _glowed_ at that, as warmth sufficed him. 

... okay, yeah, this was some kind of fetish thing.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Arin. "I... I like making you feel good."

"I'm glad," said Dan, and he beckoned for Arin to come closer, so that they could kiss.

Arin was practically straddling Dan's lap, and he was kissing Dan, soft and sweet and deep, his tongue against Dan's, his hands on Dan's thighs to keep his balance.

Dan had a boner as well, inside of his jeans, and Arin's hand slid over it, squeezing it gently.

"Fuck," Dan said thickly. "God, Ar...."

"I want to suck you off," Arin said. "Right here, right now. Please?"

... wow.

He wasn't usually this needy. 

"You wanna suck me off?"

"More than fucking anything," Arin said, and there was a note of whine in his voice. "Please?"

"Well," said Dan, "since you asked so nicely."

He cupped Arin's cheek, thumbing Arin's cheekbone, and his fingertips were gentle. 

Arin kissed him again, because he could, because it was exactly the thing he wanted to do right now, more than anything else in his life.

"Let me just... let me check to make sure that the door is locked," Arin said, and then he was standing up, his knees wobbling; he locked the door, and then he got on his knees in front of Dan, like he was taking some kind of sacrament. 

Dan looked at him, his eyes wide, and he licked his lips.

"You okay, Ar?"

"I am feeling, like, super sub right now," Arin said, as he undid Dan's jeans, spreading open the fly like some kind of exotic flower, wrapping his hand around Dan's cock. 

Dan took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Okay," Dan said. "Just... tell me what it is that you n-need, okay?"

"Just let me... let me do stuff for you," Arin said, and he reached out, holding Dan at the root of his cock, then wrapping his lips around the head, sucking on it. 

Dan groaned like he was in pain, burying his hands in Arin's hair.

As an afterthought, he pulled Arin's hair out of its loose ponytail, and he twisted his fingers through the thin strands, pulling lightly.

Arin moaned, and he took Dan deeper down into his mouth.

He couldn't open his mouth that wide, that was true, but it was wide enough, and he didn't have much of a gag reflex.

He took Dan all the way to the root, until his nose was pressed against Dan's belly, and he bobbed his head, sucking hard enough that Dan gasped, shuddering.

"Fuck, Ar, you're so good at this... you were fucking... made to suck cock, I swear to fucking god."

Arin looked up at Dan, their eye meeting, and Dan was flushing as he rolled his hips forward, obviously trying not to choke Arin, but also chasing more of hot, sucking heat that was clearly making him tremble.

"Oh god, fuck, Ar, oh _fuck_!"

Arin pulled off of Dan's cock, kissing along the shaft, even pressing a few kisses along Dan's belly, as he jerked Dan off.

"Do you want me to ride your dick?" 

Arin's voice was breathless.

"Um?" 

Dan blinked at Arin, his face red, his expression foggy.

"Your dick. I can ride your dick, if you want me to ride your dick. Right now. I can do it."

Arin's heart was beating very fast, and he was so hard that he was probably going to cum if Dan even looked at him sideways. 

"We don't... we don't have, you know, the stuff we need for that," said Dan. "And we're in your office. Like, during theoretical office hours."

Arin didn't really... keep office hours, per se, but there were still a few people shuffling around the place.

"I've got lube and condoms in my desk," Arin said, and he knew that Dan knew that - they'd fucked in here often enough. "And the door has a lock."

"I like... I like you blowing me," Dan said. "I'll fuck you good next time, I promise."

"I'll do anything you ask for," Arin said, and he was shocked to realize he meant it. 

Holy shit.

He really was in deep with... whatever it was that he was feeling right now.

Arin went back down onto Dan's cock, sucking on it, doing things with his tongue. 

He even put on a bit of a show for Dan, pulling back enough that Dan's cock could press into his cheek, and then there was that bulge that always made Dan crazy, and indeed, Dan was beginning to shake, his eyes sliding shut, and Arin was still sucking, sucking hard enough that he was getting a headache, but that didn't matter, none of that mattered.

Arin pulled back, and he sucked on just the head, jerking the rest of Dan's cock with his hand, and Dan... Dan's back was arching.

"Fuck, Arin, I'm gonna cum, I'm so close, fuck, please, I'm.. I.... fuck!"

Dan came in Arin's mouth.

And okay, it was kind of gross.

Slimy, slippery, bitter, salty, but there was something so _gratifying_ about it; Arin had been given a task, and that task was to make Dan cum.

And he'd done it.

He'd done it, and now Dan was shuddering under him, as Arin pulled back, kissing along Dan's inner thighs, and Dan was still shaking. 

"God," Dan said thickly. "Holy fuck."

Arin blushed, but he looked up at Dan, licking his lips.

His face was probably bright red, and his lips were swollen, his chin shiny with drool, a few pieces of hair stuck to his face with sweat.

He was the very picture of debauchery right now, and it was exactly what he wanted. 

He drank in the look that Dan was giving him, and he let the pleasure of it wash over him like so much water.

"Fuck, Ar," Dan said, and he was... he was pulling Arin up by the shoulders, and he was kissing Arin, tasting his own cum. 

"Dan, please, I need... I need to cum, please, can you...."

Arin was straddling Dan, and his own hand was going into his lounge pants, squeezing his cock, beginning to jerk it.

Dan's hand covered Arin's, making Arin go faster, and Arin was cumming in what felt like no time, catching his cum in his hand to keep Dan's shirt clean as he shook on top of Dan, nuzzling into Dan's temple as he panted. 

"Holy fuck," Dan said, his voice thick. "That was... holy fuck."

"... shit," Arin said, as his head started to clear. "Was I being too intense? I'm so --"

Dan kissed Arin.

Dan kissed Arin like it was the very end of the world, and the two of them were the only living things left in the world. 

Arin pulled back, panting, his eyes wide.

"No sorry," Dan said, his voice stern. "I mean it. Okay?"

"... okay," Arin said. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fucking... fantastic," Arin said, and he grinned, self conscious. 

Why did he feel so good?

This was beyond the standard orgasm floatiness, leaning towards something that was alarmingly like euphoria. 

“You wanna… talk about it?”

Dan looked uncomfortable.

He always did, when it came to talking about feelings.

At least he was trying. 

In the early days, when they had first gotten together, even getting him to stay in the room when Arin mentioned talking about stuff had been a struggle.

“Can I figure out what it is first?”

Arin rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand, then made a face, leaning over to grab a tissue from his desk and wiping his hand off.

He’d need to wash his hands, actually - they smelled a bit like cum, a bit like feet.

There were probably people who’d pay good money or that, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself.

“Of course,” said Dan, and he grinned back. 

“I’ll keep you in the loop,” Arin promised Dan, and he kissed Dan.

“That’s all I ask,” said Dan, and he stretched. “Gonna do all your important boss man stuff?”

Dan sighed. 

Arin sighed. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Unfortunately.”

“I have faith that you can do it,” Dan said, and he patted Arin on the thigh.

“Thanks,” Arin said.

At least he was still riding the high of his orgasm and whatever else it was that he was feeling.

* * * 

Arin did the shit that needed doing.

By the time he got home, it was late, and the house was empty, but for the cats, who were meowing at him for their dinner.

“I know guys,” Arin said, kicking his sandals off and putting his keys in the bowl by the door.

He fed the cats, ordered his own dinner, and flopped on the couch with his laptop.

Okay.

Suzy had sent him a few texts telling him that she was okay, and now he had the place to himself.

Why not do some investigating into… whatever it was that had gotten him so worked up. 

* * *

“I got a boner from giving my partner a food rub” led him to a lot of foot fetish websites.

There were a lot more foot fetish websites than he had thought there were.

It took him almost three hours of putting in increasingly vague terms into the search engine until he found something that matched up to what it was that he was feeling.

_Service kink._

Huh.

He read the description, read different people talking about what they got out of it.

… huh.

That did sound like him.

Hmm.

“What do you think?”

Otto was cuddled up on his chest, nuzzling under his chin. 

He scratched the cat around the ears, and Otto purred. 

“Indeed,” said Arin.

* * *

“So,” said Arin, as he and Dan were getting ready for a Grump session. “I, uh… I looked it up.”

“Looked what up?”

“The… the thing. The kink thing.”

“Oh. Did you?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “There’s, uh, there’s this thing, it’s called service kink.”

“Yeah? I guess the New York City subway doesn’t have that!”

“... what?”

“‘Cause, you know, it’s always out of service.”

Arin tried to keep his expression blank… until he couldn’t anymore, and then he was cackling, even as he plugged things in and adjusted mics. 

“That was horrible,” Arin told Dan.

“Maybe,” said Dan, “but you still laughed.”

Arin snickered. 

“But yeah,” he said, sobering up a bit. “I, uh… I like the idea of… you know. Doing stuff for you. Not just sex stuff, but sex stuff… is you know, part of it.”

“So, like, you get horny from giving me a foot rub?”

“Not necessarily horny,” Arin said. “I mean, uh, sometimes it’s horny. But it’s other stuff as well. Like… like, you know, just… deep satisfaction.”

“Right,” said Dan. “So you want to…?”

“I could make you dinner,” Arin said. “Or I could blow you as much as you want, or I could dress up nice for you, or anything.”

“Oh,” said Dan, and his face went thoughtful. “But how is that a kink? I thought that was being a thoughtful partner.”

“Maybe,” said Arin, and he flopped onto the couch as well, his knee pressed against Dan’s. “But I also, like, get a thrill out of it. I don’t know. If it’s too weird for you, that’s totally cool.”

“Nah,” said Dan. “That sounds like it could be fun. Would you want to do anything with it?”

“Well,” said Arin, “Suzy is gonna be out of town until next Wednesday, so I thought maybe… maybe on Friday you could come over and maybe we could, like, do a thing.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

“A thing?”

“... I could cook you dinner and rub your back and do all the other shit that you’d like me to do for you,” Arin said in a rush.

“That sounds like it could be fun,” Dan said, and he grinned. “So your place?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Around seven?”

“Sounds good.”

“And,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat. “Um.”

“Hm?”

Dan raised an eyebrow, and made a “go on” motion with one hand.

“... I’d like it if you asked me to, like… dress a certain way. Or cook you something special, something like that.”

“Right,” said Dan. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” said Arin. “So you ready to start this bullshit?”

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

They played.

They played a lot.

They played a bunch of weird games, well into the night, and it was only when they were pausing for dinner that the subject of Arin’s service kink… thing came up.

“Would it be, like, kinky for you if I asked you to buy me dinner?”

“I guess a little bit, yeah,” said Arin, his expression contemplative.

“Do it,” said Dan.

“What do you want?”

Arin’s heart was beating a little faster.

“You know what I like,” Dan said. “You choose.”

Arin paused.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t like choosing stuff,” Dan said. “So, um. So I’m giving you… I’m giving you the chance to do me the service of choosing for me.”

Arin’s heart was very loud in his ears.

“Oh,” he managed to squeak out.

“Shit,” Dan said, and he was staring at Arin with a slightly alarmed expression. “I hadn’t realized that it was that big a thing for you.”

Arin tried to say something, squeaked, and cleared his throat, trying again. 

“I think that it’s still new and shiny,” he told Dan.

“Oh,” said Dan. “Yeah, that makes sense, then.”

Arin grinned at Dan, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

“Thanks for indulging my weird fetish,” Arin mumbled against Dan’s lips.

“Oh yeah,” Dan said, his voice deadpan. “It’s so fuckin’ hard for me, when my boyfriend wants to do shit for me. What a trial it is.”

“I mean,” Arin said, standing up and stretching, “it is possible that you’d rather it not be a thing. You’d rather us be equal partners in all things and shit.”

“Nah,” said Dan. “I know what it’s like to enjoy taking care of someone.” His expression went a little wistful. “Sometimes I worry that I’m too neurotic or whatever to ever really take care of someone else.”

“I think you’re great, for the record,” Arin said. 

Dan raised an eyebrow, and he looked amused.

“Great?”

“A plus,” Arin said, his expression as deadpan as he could keep it. 

… it wasn’t very, but still.

“Would recommend?”

“Ten outta ten,” Arin said, and then he was out of the room, before he could say anything else ridiculous. 

* * *

He ordered Dan chicken parm, and he got himself a burger.

They finished the episode - they finished the entirety of the session, and they shut down the office, said their goodnights, and went their separate ways.

It wasn’t until Arin was at home, in bed, with a cat on his chest, that his phone buzzed; a message from Dan. 

_When we do the dinner thing, on Friday, wear panties._

Oh god.

Arin flushed, covering his face with one hand, as if anyone else was in the house to see him.

Oh god.

_Any particular kind?_

_Blue ones._

_Anything else you’d like?_

_Nah, Dress like it was any other date night._

… oh god.

_Got it!_

* * *

Arin bought a pair of blue panties.

He could, theoretically, borrow a pair of Suzy’s, but she always complained that he stretched them in uncomfortable ways, which… fair enough.

She’d given him an old pair, but none of them were blue; she usually went in for reds and blacks.

He’d have to remember to send her a picture, though - she loved him in panties.

Which led to the next problem.

What _kind_ of panties?

Shit.

Um.

Arin was tempted to ask Dan if he had a preference, but Dan had mentioned not liking to choose stuff.

So fuck it.

Arin sighed, took a fortifying breath, and then walked into the lingerie shop.

* * *

The sales people, to their eternal credit, were very polite.

He was directed towards panties of the right size, and found the right color with no trouble whatsoever.

They were honestly a bit boring - just blue lace, cut high in the thigh, low on the waistband.

Dan would probably love them. 

They were very, very blue.

He didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until he was out of the shop, and the small pink bag was shoved into his pocket.

He could do this.

He totally could.

* * *

“Hey, Dan?”

“Mm?”

Dan looked exhausted, and was staring into his bowl of cereal as if it held the secrets of the ages. 

“... are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Just kinda sore. Tired. I think I’ve been sitting wrong when I’m writing or something, my back is killing me.”

“You want, uh, help with that?”

“Tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Friday.

“Sounds good,” said Arin, and he was blushing, just a bit. 

“You gonna work your magic?”

“The most ancient of magics,” Arin intoned, as if he was in a certain type of fantasy movie.

He wriggled his fingers too, for the look of the thing.

Dan cackled like a jackal, and Arin grinned, pleased with himself, then leaned over, kissing Dan loudly on the temple. 

“You big softy,” Dan said, his tone affectionate.

“And you know it.”

* * *

And then it was Friday.

It was Friday, and Arin was ready.

Full on ready.

He’d done everything that he could think of, and some things that were probably unlikely to be of use, but… hey, better safe than sorry, right?

And now he was nervous.

More nervous than he thought he’d be.

Huh.

He filed that away to deal with in the future, and then he was startled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. 

That would be Dan.

Um. 

Okay.

Arin paused to adjust his shirt - and to clench around the plug in his ass - and then he opened the front door. 

And there was Dan, standing there looking like… himself. 

“Hi,” said Dan. 

“Hi,” said Arin, and he was grinning. 

“So can I come in? Or are having this whole date in your front doorway?”

“Oh. Right.”

Arin stepped back, to let Dan in, and then the two of them were in Arin's foyer. 

“Um,” said Arin. 

Dan leaned forward, and he kissed Arin on the mouth, a soft, sweet kiss. 

“So is there, like, an itinerary?”

“Itinerary?”

“Usually when we're doing scenes you like to plan stuff,” said Dan. “Also, you know, you look awfully antsy.”

“Am I that obvious?”

Arin's tone was sheepish. 

“Just a little,” said Dan, and he grinned. 

“Well,” said Arin. “Um, if you still want a backrub, I can still give you one.”

“You wanna do that before dinner?”

“I figure if we do to it before dinner, your stomach won't get uncomfortable from being pressed on, if that makes sense?”

“Look at you, thinkin’ ahead.’

“I do that sometimes,” Arin said, and he grinned crookedly. 

“You do it plenty of times,” Dan said, and he gave Arin an affectionate peck on the mouth. “Stop being mean to yourself.”

“I'll do my best,” said Arin. 

“So you want to rub my back?”

“... yeah.”

“Let’s fuckin’ do it, man.”

* * *

Dan was sprawled out on his tummy on the bed, looking like nothing so much as one of the cats. 

He had taken his shirt off, and he sighed as Arin sat on his ass.

Dan’s skin was so warm under Arin's hands, and Dan was groaning like he was in pain as Arin began to rub his back. 

Arin dug his thumbs into the knots in Dan's back, and Dan groaned. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled. “Holy fuck, _dude_ , fuck….”

“Do you want me to keep doing it?”

Arin's hands were covered in lotion, and he spread it across Dan's back. 

Dan was sighing, relaxing, and he was almost crying as Arin kept at it, as Dan squirmed under him. 

Dan's ass was right against Arin's cock, and god, all Arin wanted to do was sink himself into that sweet, tight heat.

But no.

Tonight was about servicing Dan, however he happened to want to be serviced.

Okay.

So Arin kept his hands busy, slowly but surely unknotting Dan’s back, moving down, until his hands were just over the waistband of Dan’s boxers, his toes digging into the sheets.

Dan was making noises that were a mix of pain and pleasure - it was clearly pushing him.

“You okay?”

Arin’s voice came out lower than he thought it would, and he cleared his throat, self conscious. 

“Yeah,” Dan said thickly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“I can do your front too, if you’d like,” Arin said. 

“What part of my front?”

“Your arms, mainly,” Arin said. “Or your sides, if you’d like.”

“I have muscles in my sides to get tense?”

“I mean, theoretically,” said Arin. “I can also do your feet.”

“You and your thing for foot rubs,” Dan said, and he sounded amused. 

“I don’t have a… thing for foot rubs,” Arin grumbled.

“If you say so,” said Dan. “But if you want me to turn over, you gotta get off of me.”

“I would have thought you’d like me to get you off,” Arin said. 

“I mean, that too,” Dan said, and he was using that same lazy, contented voice. 

Arin flushed.

… he hadn’t expected Dan to be quite that straightforward about it. 

Um. 

“Would you?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “If I roll over, I’d kind of like you to just lie on top of me and make out with me, and then ride my dick.”

“Look at you, being all direct about what it is you want,” said Arin. 

“I can do that sometimes,” Dan said.

Arin got off of Dan’s back, so that the other man could roll on his back. 

Dan eyed Arin up and down, his expression thoughtful. 

“Take your pants off, too,” said Dan. “All of it.” 

“All of my pants?”

Arin’s head was pounding with arousal, with whatever that other euphoria had been, that was pounding through him like a headache. 

“All of your clothes,” Dan said, and he was… lifting his hips up, to kick his own boxers off, leaving him lying indolently on his back, his cock hard and pointing up towards his chin. “Except for the panties. I wanna see those panties.”

“... right,” said Arin, his own head foggy.

He got off of the bed quickly, unbuttoning his shirt so fast that he was half worried that he would tear a button.

And then it was just… kicking his jeans off, and Dan was looking him up and down, his eyes dark.

“Fuck,” Dan said, and his tone was borderline reverent. “Fuck, you’re just… fuck.”

Arin flushed, licking his lips.

“Thanks,” he said. 

“I want you to sit on me, right now,” Dan said, and he patted his own upper thighs. “C’mon. I want… I want you to show me how pretty you are.”

“... how do you want me to do that?”

Arin straddled Dan’s hips, resting his weight on the tops of Dan’s thighs. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Dan said, and his eyes looked huge, drinking in the sight of Arin. 

Arin’s hands slid down towards his crotch, but Dan shook his head.

He propped himself up on his elbows, then grabbed a few pillows, putting them under his head so that he could see without craning his neck.

“Touch yourself like you’re touching someone you love,” Dan said, and something about his voice made Arin’s chest hurt, just a bit.

“Of course,” Arin said.

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

But… touch himself like he loved himself. 

Um.

What to start with?

What did he like about himself?

His hair.

His hair, which was still growing strong and healthy, and he pulled it out of its ponytail, running his fingers through it, then wrapping it around his own fist, yanking his head back.

He moaned, his back arching, his hips rocking forward, and he caught sight of Dan’s awestruck expression.

… okay, that helped.

That helped a lot.

Arin brought a hand over to cup his own face, thumbing his cheekbone.

He made a big show of sucking on his own two fingers, sliding them in and out of his mouth, then spread them, his tongue going between them.

Dan’s cock twitched, and Dan’s breath hitched.

Arin grinned a bit, his hands going to his chest.

He took two big handfuls of his pecs, and he squeezed them, then kneaded them, his thumbs against his nipples.

Arin pinched each nipple, twisting it with his own fingers, and he moaned again, harder.

His cock was leaking down, sticky and soaking into the blue fabric of the panties, and Dan must have adored every moment of it - Dan’s eyes were so dark, Dan’s mouth was open, and Dan’s mouth looked so kissable, so hot and wet and inviting. 

Arin wanted to kiss Dan more than he wanted anything else in the world right now.

But no, he’d been told to perform. 

So he was performing. 

He let go of his chest, finally, to move his hands along his belly, skating his fingers along the sensitive skin, and then he shuddered, his toes curling, his mouth falling open. 

_Fuck_ , when he was this keyed up, even his stomach was sensitive. 

“Fuck,” Dan said, echoing Arin’s own internal monologue, and there was something gratifying about that. 

“Arin,” Dan said, and his voice was rough. 

“Hm?”

Arin had been half hypnotized by the feel of his own fingers on his skin, by the sensation of Dan’s eyes on him. 

He’d lost the plot a bit.

“Turn around,” Dan said. “I want to see your ass.”

“Of course,” said Arin, and he tried to use his sexy voice, which worked… about half the time. 

It seemed to work this time. 

Dan shivered.

Arin turned around, so that his hands were resting on Dan’s thighs, and he leaned forward, so that Dan could see his ass in the panties. 

“God, your ass… I just want to bury my face in it, fuck, Ar,” Dan breathed, and he was grabbing Arin’s butt through the panties, kneading it, then reaching between Arin’s cheeks.

And then he paused.

“Are you wearing a buttplug?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he looked over his shoulder at Dan. “Why?”

“I, uh, I wasn’t expecting that,” Dan admitted. 

“No? I wanted to be prepared in case you wanted to fuck me,” Arin said, his tone casual.

“Oh. Um. I see.”

Dan was blushing.

“Was that too much?”

“No, no,” Dan said, his voice thick, and he was… he was putting his hand under the panties, and he was reaching for the plug, twisting it inside of Arin. 

Arin shuddered, his toes curling, his head thrown back.

The plug pressed against his prostate, and his hair was pattering against his bare back, which was also damp with sweat.

God, he was keyed up.

How was he so fucking keyed up?

“Fuck, Ar,” said Dan, and he was… he was patting Arin on the hip. “C’mon. Get up. I need to be in your ass, like, right now.”

“You need it?”

“I fuckin’ need it,” said Dan, his tone earnest.

“Well,” said Arin, getting off of Dan’s lap, as Dan scooted over to the headboard, presumably to make it easier to sit up, “who am I to keep a man from what he needs?”

“Good attitude,” said Dan, and he grinned.

Arin leaned over to grab the lube, and he drizzled it all over Dan’s cock, then made to take the panties off.

“No,” said Dan. “Keep them in.”

Arin was straddling Dan’s dick again, and his own dick was pressed against Dan’s belly. 

Dan’s hand was up the leg of the panties, tugging them to the side, and he was grabbing the base of the plug, pulling it out of Arin in one long move.

Arin shuddered, moaned, and Dan grinned. 

“Dont’ worry,” Dan told Arin, “I’ll fill you right back up, baby. Don’t… worry.”

And then Dan was… Dan was guiding the head of his cock to Arin’s hole, and Arin was sinking down onto it, slowly, carefully, savoring every inch of it.

“God, baby girl, you’re so tight,” Dan said, his voice thick. “Tight, hot… you feel so good around my cock.”

“It’s so big,” Arin said, and okay, maybe he was playing it up a bit, but why the fuck not?

He squeezed, grinding, and Dan shuddered, his hands on Arin’s hips. 

“You look so good in panties,” Dan said, his voice thick. “Fuck.”

“Thank you,” Arin said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, and then he was beginning to just… ride Dan, slow, leisurely, up and downing, and his own cock was still trapped in the confines of the panties, leaking all over his groin, along Dan’s belly. 

Dan reached between the two of them, and he shoved the waistband of the panties down, so that Arin’s cock was free.

Then Dan was… Dan was jerking Arin off, as Arin rode him, and Arin was trying to remember to keep a steady pace, to make it good for Dan, but _fuck_ < it was hard to remember that, as good as Dan felt in his, around his cock.

Arin’s hands were on Dan’s shoulders, and Arin was pressing his forehead against Dan’s, breathing into each other’s faces, and fuck, it was so much better than it had a right to be.

Knowing that he was giving Dan pleasure like this, knowing just how badly Dan wanted him… it was like getting high, getting drunk, it was like all of those illicit substances were supposed to make you feel, only moreso.

It was enough to make Arin light headed, to say nothing of the pleasure that was crashing over him in wave after wave after wave, until he was cumming.

He didn’t really have a say in the matter - the orgasm hit him like a sack full of batteries to the back of the head. 

“There we go,” said Dan, “fuck, come on, oh… fuck!”

Dan came. 

Dan came inside of Arin, in a rush of heat and desperation, and it left Arin shuddering, completely on edge. 

“Hi,” said Dan, and he was grinning goofily at Arin. 

“Hi,” said Ari.

“That was fuckin’ fantastic,” said Dan. “I don’t know if I can stand up.”

“You can totally stand up,” Arin said. 

His ass was still twitching.

So was his dick. 

“I gotta be able to stand up, to eat that bitchin’ dinner you made for me,” said Dan.

Arin blushed - actually blushed - and pressed closer to Dan, his face in Dan’s neck. 

“Thanks for putting up with this weird… fetish thing,” he said, his voice rough. 

“Oh no,” Dan said, and his voice was vibrating through Arins’ chest, “my boyfriend wants to make me dinner and give me orgasms. The fuckin’ horror.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“... what’s for dinner?”

“I made gnocchi?”

“... what?”

“It’s a kind of pasta,” said Arin. “Made of potatoes.”

“Why would you make pasta out of potatoes?”

“Some people can’t grow wheat, so they grow potatoes,” said Arin.

“That makes sense,” said Dan. 

“But seriously,” said Arin. “Thanks.”

“It’s all good,” said Dan. “C’mon. Let’s shower. I wanna take care of you for a bit.”

“But I’m -”

“Your service to me will be letting me take care of you,” said Dan, cutting Arin off. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Dan kissed Arin, a silly, smacking kiss, and Arin’s heart opened like a rose in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
